


Prince Of Egypt

by Rsona5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Enemies, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Partner Betrayal, Swearing, prince of egypt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: This is a redo on my original because I wasn't as satisfied with the story as I want it to be. Same concept from the video but different in some aspects.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks, but I just wasn’t satisfied with the story however I still feel passionate with the topic.  
> So, I rewrote the story and due to the extra time from COVID-19, I decided to rewrite it. I have so far written chapter 1-3. I hope you enjoy it.

Marinette’s POV

The sun rays were hitting my face as I sat on the lush grass. A hint of wind, hitting my face as I peered around the park. Everyone was laughing and having a fantastic time with each other. We all ate Marlena’s food of sandwiches and salads along with Dupain-Cheng bakery goods of pastries and cakes. Overall, it was the perfect day for this picnic. Perfect except for one thing, or someone…

“The castle was so huge. Bigger than fifteen houses combine! I was personally escorted everywhere in the castle by the prince. His majesty couldn’t help but become enchanted with me, but sadly, I refused knowing I couldn’t stay with him. I just have so many other tasks at hand and if I were to get involved with him, it would be painful for the both of us.” Lila described how she “visited” another place she went to. 

I rolled my eyes so hard I’m pretty sure it was going to get stuck there eventually. I turned my slightly to the right and saw Adrien sitting next to Lila and everyone else was gathered around her. I chose to separate myself from them preferring the bright colorful flowers near me instead. 

“Isn’t that right, Marinette?” 

My head snapped to my name as I saw all of them looking at me curiously and suspicious. 

“What?” I asked in clarification. 

“That it was your idea to have this wonderful picnic,” Rose stated.

“I had help getting it together, but it was my idea originally, yes,” I confirmed nodding my head slowly. “Why?” 

“Oh, it’s because Lila said that she contributed to the help, and I figured you would know since you were the one who set this all up,” Rose further explained. 

I looked towards Lila and saw her glaring daggers at me. I suppressed a groan as I was brought into this conversation. The whole reason I was sitting away was to avoid this. 

“She gave her inputs to the picnic, yes,” I stated dryly. 

And by inputs I mean, contradicting me in every suggestion I made and when asked she gave a lame excuse of saying that it was my job to figure it out. 

The group quickly returns to Lila stories as I roll my eyes once again. From the corner of my eyes; however, I see Adrien squirming from Lila’s grasp. I frown momentarily before making my decision and losing my courage while I still have it. 

“Hey Adrien!” His head snaps my way along with the rest. He was looking at me with puppy, or should I say, kitten eyes. His entire stature was tense and ready to bolt in a second. 

“Can you help me something real quick?!” I shout again using my Ladybug confidence. 

“Of course!” He bolts out of Lila’s grip faster than what should be considered humanly possible. 

“What can I help you with?” He asked with a slight smile. 

“Could you help me find this leaf?” I asked with a smile in return. 

His head tilted slightly to the right questioning my action, but smiles wider than before. 

“Sure.” We both walk away from the group as their eyes trail behind us. Most of them probably think that I am using this as a way to get closer to Adrien, my “crush.” Truth is, I kinda am giving up that crush and it kinda helps with the stuttering and stammering. Don’t get me wrong, I still do it, but it is way better than my first school crush days. 

“So, what leaf are you looking for?” He asks as he rolls up his white blazer sleeves. 

“I’m not looking for a leaf.” I shrugged my shoulders in a nonchalantly manner. 

“But, you asked for my help in finding a leaf?” He repeated questioningly as he looked at me with curious eyes. 

“Did I? Or did I ask for your help and you used it as a way to get out of Lila’s tense grip on you.” My smile turned more into a smirk as I stared at Adrien as he returned the smirk back. We both eventually let out a snicker that soon turned into a full blown laugh once we were further away from the group. 

“Thanks Marinette.” He was looking at me with his beautiful eyes. Like he was staring into my soul and was drowning me in his. 

“Problem no, wait! I mean, no p-problem.” So close, damn it. 

“So, what are we supposed to do as our friends listen to Lila?” he asked as we walked in a circle around the park. 

“I was t-thinking we could talk with each other? Unless you have a better idea?” I asked hesitantly not knowing if he actually wanted to spend time with me. 

“Ummm… what about?” 

Oh great! I’m an idiot. He doesn’t want to talk to me. I mean, why would he?! I’m boring, clumsy Marinette!

“Oh! How about Jagged Stone?” Adrien asked. 

“His latest album? Or the one where Lila said that she was personally responsible for making that album and was even his muse for the entire thing?” I snorted and looked toward the sun’s horizon. 

“The actual album. To be honest, I really haven’t paid attention to Lila’s lies,” he quickly confessed. 

“Hmph!” I breathed out. “And here I thought you were this gentlemen, Adrien.” I exaggerated and placed my hand on my forehead further sending into my dramatics. 

Adrien decided to play along as he took my hand and used it to swing me around as he knelt down. I knew my face turned red as he looked at me with that devious expression. 

“Excuse moi, I happen to be the finest of gentlemen,” and to further the action he lightly kissed my knuckles as he stared into my eyes. 

I was like time had frozen and it was just him and me. Something in me just couldn’t help but want to swoon at his words. However, it was interrupted by a car honk. 

Both of our heads snapped as we saw it was Adrien’s limo parked out on the curb. 

Nathalie stepped out of the limo holding her trusty tablet. 

“Adrien, it is time to go,” her voice was cold and formal. 

“But, Nathalie, you said this was a free day for me?” Adrien questioned as he walked closer with me still in hand. 

“I’m sorry, Adrien, but your father requested you to come back home immediately.” Her voice stayed even but apparently Adrien knew exactly what that meant as his entire being dropped down in disappointment. 

“It’s okay, Adrien, maybe next time you can stay longer.” I rub small circles on his shoulders as he turns his head towards mine. I offered him a smile and he returned it but not just as reassuring.

He gives me a quick hug as he whispers into my ear, “thank you.” I smiled at him once more before he walks into the limo and drives off. I start to walk back to my friends until I notice all of them staring at me. I quickly become uncomfortable as I start to slow my walk there. 

Once I reached there I quickly gathered my belongings not wanting to stay longer. 

“Girl, you just talked to Adrien.” Alya blurted out and I can’t help but tense at the implication. 

“Yea… I did.” To be honest, I haven’t been able to talk to Alya as much as I did in the past. Also, with her believing all of Lila’s stories and me trying to call her out on the lies, well, long story short, it has left a strain on our friendship. 

“What happened to you?! I thought you were just an inconsolable mess with that boy?!” Ouch, that hurt. Apparently, she noticed and her expression softened a little. 

“Sorry, but it’s true. So, how are you now talking with model boy?” 

Is she seriously asking me this in front of everyone?! My stance shifts side to side, but I just shrug. 

“I just do. Anyway, I am going to leave early. See ya.” I quickly left before I could be stopped. I figured that they would finish the food or take the food home to their own houses. 

I walk aimlessly lost in my thoughts on the sidewalks not paying much attention to my surroundings. 

That was my first mistake. 

I kept close to the alleyways staying away from the roads since I figured I would be safer that way. 

That was my second mistake. 

I didn’t pay attention to the time nor the phone that was vibrating reminding me to head home. 

That was my third and last mistake. 

I yelp as I felt my arm yanked into one of the allies I was passing by. My body was ruffly thrown onto the wall, and the arm holding me was making me hover off the ground. 

“Listen, girly, I am in need of money, so let’s make this quick and you give me all your valuables. Capeesh?” his voice was gritty and gruff plus it was a strain to hear it. 

“No! Let me go! Help! Someone hel- mmph” I was struggling to get out his grip. 

“Shut up!” He growled aggressively. He slammed me again into the wall and my head was pounding. 

“Mmmmph!”

“Maybe this will teach you a lesson?” He mockingly spoke, and suddenly, I felt something in my arm snap. 

It was pure agony as my bone broke from the pressure the man used. I could feel tears welling down my face. 

“Now, I’ll ask again. Your valuables.” His hand was removed from my mouth as I panted to keep from screaming in more pain. 

“N-no.” I muttered.

“Well, can’t say I didn’t try the nice way.” He viciously smiled as his hands went down straight to my pants. 

I was sobbing more, and I thrashed in his grip. He quickly applied pressure on my arm, and it caused me to scream in pain again. 

“Lookie here, a wallet and phone.” He held his conquest up proudly presenting his prize. 

I knew he was going to look for other items, so I did what I had to do. I kneed him in the groin and he quickly fell to the ground covering his nether regions. I grabbed my belongings and ran as fast as I could away from him. 

My breath was getting heavier and the throbbing in my arm became harder to ignore. 

I made a sharp turn and quickly took off my earrings and yelled for Tikki. 

“Tikki, make sure the earrings are safe.” I commanded. 

“But, Marinette! You should turn into Ladybug while you still can!” She pleaded. 

“You are dead, girl!” I heard his rage filled scream. 

“I can’t with the broken arm, Tikki! Please, just hide until it's over.” I took the earrings off and handed it off to Tikki as she cried. 

“Go!” I whisper-shouted as I heard his footsteps coming closer. I saw her retreat with the miraculous. 

“Found you!” He quickly kicked my side, and I landed my injured arm. I scream in agony once again, but it wasn’t as loud as he stomped on my foot. The man was wearing thick boots that were pure black so when he stomped on my foot, I knew immediately that it was broken or sprained. 

“That was for kicking me! This is for trying to run away, bitch!” He kicked my side once more and it was torture. 

“And this was trying to steal back your belongings!” He pressed pressure onto my foot as my face was covered in dirt and tears. 

“Hope you die, bitch!” He stormed off as I was left alone. No one to help me and no phone means no one to call me. And I was supposed to spend the night with the gang as a girl sleepover, so my parents won’t worry bring gone from the house. And since I walked away from the picnic, they are going to assume I headed home and will pick up my stuff tomorrow. 

“FUCK!” I screamed in agony. 

Please, someone, help me. 

That was my last thought before I fell unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien’s POV

The car was silent the entire time as Nathalie stared at her tablet screen. Gorilla was driving the car as buildings passed by. I was staring out of the window with my head lost in thoughts. 

What does father want? I surely couldn’t have done anything wrong. I have been attending fencing, chinese, and madrain classes. Not to mention the photoshoots and maintaining my grades in school. Of course, I have been putting up with Lila’s ridiculous lies and modeling with her. 

“Adrien.” 

My head snapped up at Nathalie. 

“Your father... “ she trailed off indecisively. “He’s not exactly happy.” 

Understatement of the year. 

“I think it would be best if you were to just nod your head and don’t comment.” She bit the corner of her cheek before staring back at her screen. 

I gulped nervously because Nathalie usually doesn’t give me advice for these types of situations. 

We soon arrive at the mansion and head inside while Gorilla parks the limo in the garage. As Nathalie and I walked inside, I couldn't help but feel anxious about what is going to happen next. 

“Adrien, it is about time you arrived.” His cold voice spoke in a calm manner, but I knew better. He was upset, and I was going to get lectured. Like normal. 

“Actually, it was a free day, so I scheduled some time with friends. It was approved by both you and Nathalie,” I retaliated quickly. 

I cautiously walked closer to the stairs where father was standing. The feeling in my gut was like a hundred ton weight, and it only furthered slowed me down. 

“Do you know why I allowed you to go out?” He asked in a serious manner. 

“To reward me for the tasks I did?” I asked nervously, but it only hardened his face.

“It reminds you that all your so-called ‘friends’ are distractions. To show you that they are only wasting your time and you allow that,” His voice was firm and detached. 

I was biting my tongue hard to keep from responding to that comment, and I could taste the metallic blood as I drew in large breaths to keep calm. 

“I have been keeping track with your photoshoots, Adrien, and I am not satisfied with the work you have done. It took not only eight hours to complete, but they weren’t even worth those wasted hours. I am disappointed, Adrien. You should know better after the eight years you have been working as a model.” He went on criticizing further, pointing out something wrong with the pictures. And the worst part, I wasn’t even responsible for half of them! Akuma attacks caused many delays and patrolling was leaving me exhausted. 

“I hope you enjoyed that outing because this will be your last outing until you show further improvement from these last photoshoots.” 

“Excuse me?” I asked, shocked. 

“Adrien, were you not listening to me?” His voice, even though it stayed the same, sounded disappointed. 

I could feel my pulse racing and blood pumping as rage fueled my entire system. 

“I was listening to you speak about me becoming unfit in my job,” I growled out of my gritted teeth. 

“Temper Adrien.” He reprimanded me, “ You should know better how to control your emotions. It is unfitting for an Agreste to act so uncomposed,” Father’s voice was taking the undertone of lecturing again. 

YOU ARE THREATENING ME TO TAKE AWAY MY ONLY REPRIEVE FROM MY ALREADY HECTIC SCHEDULE!!

The thoughts were screaming in my head, and I could feel my hands trembling in fury. 

I suddenly felt Nathalie’s hand on my shoulder. I looked up slightly and saw her shaking her head no. Small enough that father wouldn’t notice but enough for me to stop. 

I took a deep breath and counted my exhale out. 

1

2

3

4

“I will be returning to my room where I will be practicing my scales for piano.” I yanked out of Nathalie’s grip and ran towards my room completely ignoring father’s repremindings of no running in the hallways. 

I slammed the door with a loud bang. I stomped towards my closet to take off my clothes, and I threw them harshly to the ground. I put on different clothes that Marinette made for me personally. 

“Hey! Watch who you’re throwing!” I heard Plagg yell.

“I hate it here! Do hear me! I hate it here! I hate this! I hate father’s ridiculous rules! I hate his stupid lecturings! I hate-”

I cut myself short of the thought I was going to say. 

I threw stuff off my desk. I threw the basketball as hard as I could in whatever direction I could. I kicked the table hard enough that a crack appeared on the leg. All the books and papers from my classes were all over the floor.

I hate my father. 

Four simple words with such meaning attached to them. 

“Adrien?” Plagg asked hesitantly. 

“Yea, Plagg?” I asked as I panted heavily. 

“If you want to cataclysm your dad, I wouldn’t mind doing that.” 

I snorted at the comment, and I can’t help but feel calmer. 

“Do you think I overreacted?” I asked him. 

“Of course not! You were perfectly in place to react like that!” Plagg floated closer to me as he nuzzled the top of my head. 

I walked over to the piano and brushed my fingers against its keys. 

“Do you mind teaching me a few songs? Some with… emotion.” I turned my head towards Plagg and saw him smile sadly. 

“Sure, kid.” 

We spent an hour playing the piano together, and honestly, it was nice. I could freely play the music he was teaching me with no expectations of making it perfect. Suddenly, Plagg turned towards the window. 

“Hey kid, how about you go on a run for a while before meeting the bug,” he suggested. 

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. 

“You never voluntarily go out without bribing,” I commented. 

“You going outside requires me to eat cheese, so I get cheese.” He turned his head looking innocent, but I knew what he was doing. 

I smiled warmly at the cheese loving kwami. 

“I promise when we get back that you can eat all the cheese you want, tonight.” I emphasized the word tonight as I saw the mischievous grin on his face. 

“Deal.” 

We both smiled at each other for a moment before we unified together. 

“Plagg, claws out!” 

The magic rushed through me and once I opened my eyes again, I saw Chat Noir standing in my place. The messy hair that won’t be controlled by anyone. The little bell at the collar standing out of the black suit. My claws that could do so much damage if I wished for it. My usual smile now a mischievous smirk. 

I opened the window and jumped out heading somewhere. I jumped and leaped over long distances and climbed buildings that, once, seem too tall for a person to sanely think of climbing. I checked the time and saw it was about 20:50. (8:50pm)

Almost time for patrol with my lady. 

I started to head to our usual patrol hangout, but I noticed two guys standing in the shadows. I quietly walked towards the two without alerting them of my position. 

“The chick was a fucking annoyance! She kicked me in the damn groin. Son of bitch, did it hurt!” The larger and dirty beef guy snarled. 

The other person was more lean and skinny, but I noticed that he had numerous pockets inside his jacket as he was showing off to the other guy. He slipped something out of his pocket and I saw that it is a little baggy with some pills. Probably an illegal drug trade. 

“Anything you have to trade?” 

“Take it.” The larger guy showed the skinny one a phone and a wallet. It somehow looks familiar but I couldn’t place my finger on it. 

“I think that these will do nicely.” The skinny one grinned and showed that he was missing a few of his teeth. 

The two were about to exchange when I decided to step in. 

“What are you boys up to?” I asked with a smirk. 

The two jumped as one pulled a gun from his waist. I raised my brow at him but shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Chat Noir, don’t you have a bug to follow!” the larger one snarled at me with his gun pointed at my head. 

“I think she can forgive me for a slight inconvenience.” I slowly walked towards them with my baton out in front of me. 

“Now, how about you give me that phone and wallet, and I allow you to keep the drugs. Sound fair?” I asked nicely. 

I could care less about the guy getting his next high, but something in me told me to get that phone. 

“Stand back!” He yelled as he pulled the trigger on the gun. I spun the baton quickly, deflecting the bullet as it ricocheted off to the wall. I swung my baton and smacked the gun out of his hands. That is when the fighting started and both were getting good shots at me, but I have been fighting akumas almost weekly. This is nothing. 

In the end, the two were lying on the ground with bruises to sport. I dialed the police, and they had a car coming.

“Now, about this phone and wallet… where did you get it?” I questioned the larger man. 

The man was silent.

“It’s either me or the police.”

“A girl,” he responded in disgust.

“A girl? Are you meaning to say that you stole the phone and wallet off a poor unsuspecting girl?” I questioned slightly more angry. 

“Bitch deserved it!” he spat. 

I quickly hit him with my baton and heard him yelp in pain. 

“What did this girl look like?” 

He was silent, and I kicked the guy and heard him groan. 

“Well?”

“Black hair, blue eyes, pretty little thing. Stubborn bitch wouldn’t stop crying for help. I made sure to give her something to actually cry about.” The man’s face turned cruel.

I could feel my temper rising and fury was coursing through my veins. Selfish dick of a bastard!

“You hurt her?!” I snarled and saw him flinch at my voice. 

“I broke a few bones! As I said, she deserved the treatment! She tried to steal back from me and kicked me!” 

“Stealing back her belongings I presume.” My nose twitched upwards as my lips hardened in a flat line. My feline ears twitched at the sound of sirens. 

“Well, boys, it looks like the cops are arriving soon.” The two started to fight against me again, but I quickly brought them down again. By the time I finished, the police were already parked at the curb and coming over. 

“Where did you leave the girl?” 

The larger one didn’t respond, but it was the lanky one who did. 

“Main and 42nd street.” I nodded my head and pushed the two towards the cops. 

“Sorry, wish I could stay, but I am really late for an arrangement.” I saluted to the two and vaulted off looking for the girl. The phone and wallet in my belt were probably hers. I looked in the allies of Main and 42nd. Suddenly, I see a hunched over figure. 

I dropped down in a crouch and walked towards the girl. She looks pretty terrible and beaten. I kinda regret leaving the scumbag with the police. At least, without leaving a few more bruises. 

As I walk closer to the figure something in me is causing me to feel more worry until I turn the poor girl over to see her face. 

I gasped as I saw precious Marinette battered in front of me. I quickly took the phone out and saw the home screen. 

It was her and Alya’s faces. 

I don’t remember what happened next, but I felt my feet flying over the rooftops building as I cradled her to my side. 

“Please don’t be too late.” I begged as tears rushed down my face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien’s POV

I landed quickly in front of the bakery doors staring at the glass. I burst into the room, and I heard Mrs. Cheng gasped as she saw me with her injured daughter. She rushed towards me while calling for Mr. Dupain. Tears streaked her face as she saw Marinette beaten form, while Mr. Dupain froze at the sight of bruises littering over Marinette. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” Words spilled from my mouth. I couldn’t help my trembling as Mr. Dupain took Marinette from my wobbly arms. 

“I-I was too late. I d-didn’t realize i-it was h-her who w-was being-”

“Was she… was she raped?” Ms. Cheng asked shakily. 

“I-I don’t know…” Thoughts spiraled around thinking of all the possible situations she could have endured. My breathing was becoming heavier, and it was getting darker around me. 

A hand gently touched my shoulder as the other tilted my chin up. 

I saw Mrs. Cheng’s eyes look at me softly and mournful. 

“It’s not your fault,” she stated softly. 

“It is though, if only I arrived there sooner! I could have-”

“It’s not your fault,” she interrupted softly. “Breathe with me, Chat Noir.” she commanded softly. 

“In, two, three, four. Good, out, two, three, four.” 

My vision started to clear slightly, and I soon realized I was on the ground crouched. Like a distraught cat. 

I quickly got into a more normal position, and I looked up quickly to see Mrs. Cheng looking at me with pitiful eyes. 

I turned my head quickly as I stared at the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” I muttered softly.

“It wasn't your fault. You found our baby girl. We weren’t even going to know or have the chance to worry until tomorrow after she was supposed to return from the sleepover she was going to. Imagine what would have happened if she wasn’t found. She possibly would have been dead. You saved her, however.” Her words were supposed to be reassuring, but it only let my thoughts become more muddled. 

“The other girls? Did you see them?” She questioned me, concerned.

“No, I think they went back to the sleepover and Marinette was heading back here.” I gulped as my mind flashed another image of Marinette’s broken arm.

It felt like hours when Mr. Dupain came back down from the stairs. 

“She is going to be okay.” He walked closer to his wife and hugged her around her midsection, bringing her closer. He looked at me with thankful eyes for some reason.

“Thank you.”

“Chat Noir, we will always be in your debt for returning our daughter,” Sabine added.

“I should’ve been faster, though. Or out earlier. I could have done something to prevent her from even getting hurt,” I added regretfully.

“You did what you could at the time, son. That’s all that matters,” Mr. Dupain reassured me. 

“B-but-” I tried.

“No. Don’t let this be something that weighs on you,” Mr. Dupain firmly stated. “In fact, let me get you something to eat.” He quickly went to the backside of the counter and gathered loads of bakery goods. 

“I don’t deserved it!” 

“Honey, please take it.” Mrs. Cheng took the bag and thrusted the bag into my flailing arms. “Now, I think you should head home and rest.” 

“B-but-”

“Rest.” After that, she pushed me out of the doors and about to close the door when I asked quickly. 

“Is she going to be okay?!”

She paused for a moment, a brief hesitation before stating in a proud and firm tone. 

“Marinette is a strong girl. I know my baby girl. She will make it out.” with those words she shut the door, and I was left alone in the night where no one was really around except in their homes.

I checked the time, and I see it was 23:45(11:45pm). 

Ladybug would have definitely been done with patrol by now. No use in calling her tonight. 

I sighed and held up the bag of goodies. 

“Well, Plagg can at least enjoy some of these.” I quickly took my baton out and jumped back home. 

I soon opened my window and landed quietly in the room. I did a quick scan and made sure no one was in my room. I had a jump scare of Nathalie opening the door when I opened the window. Never making that mistake again. 

“Claws in,” I whispered as I felt the magic wash away. 

“Kid, look at the bag! I can smell the cheese pastries!” Plagg quickly floated to the bag and took a big whiff even though the bag prevented the smell from escaping out. 

“Knock yourself out,” I muttered as I staggered to my bed. 

I face planted into my bed completely exhausted and fatigued. I soon felt a soft mass sit on top of my head, vibrating. 

“Hey kid, it’s not your fault.”

“But Plagg, if I had shown up sooner-”

“Then, there was a chance that you would have become akumatized.” 

My head was blank at Plagg’s words. 

“Kid, you were upset and needed to cool off. If you had gone sooner out, that would have risked Hawkbutt finding you. Pigtails is a strong girl. She was Multimouse, for kwami sakes!” He exclaimed as he came into my vision. 

“She was amazing, wasn’t she?” I asked with a small smile as I remembered how she took charge. She was so fearless. 

“She is going to be okay. You helped her. Take the recognition and relax.” 

I breathed out slowly as my head started to clear a little more.

“Plagg… I am… going… to visit… her… tomorrow night.” I was soon out and nothing could wake me. 

Plagg’s POV

I looked at my chosen and saw as his breaths turned light and even. His face soon softened and he looked at peace. 

“I expect nothing less.” I muttered softly as I flew towards the goodie bag. I quickly dragged the bag and opened the fridge open. I managed to lift the bag and close the fridge door without eating one of the treats. 

I look out the kid’s window and see the entire Paris skyline. Even if I am over 10,000 years old, the view is something to respect. 

“I know your bug, Tikki, but please, don’t let her be hurt anymore. Stop letting her be this stubborn and let her reveal her damn identity.” I begged but knew that no one would be able to hear me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just filler to be honest.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette’s POV

I felt like a truck ran over me, twice. The bright light that was shining on my face made me wince, and I groaned when I realized I couldn’t go back to sleep. I pushed myself up only for me to whimper at the pain that shot up through my arm. Suddenly, my parents were in my cluttered room and were looking at me with tears in their relief filled eyes. 

“W-what happened?” I asked groggily. 

“Sweetheart,” Maman softly whispered. “You were injured, badly.” She and Papa climbed the stairs and onto my bed where I was resting. I soon noticed the bandages and pain in my ankle and arm. 

“I was?” My head was foggy with pain as the Maman handed me ibuprofen and water as Papa fluffed my pillow to help me sit up on the small bed. I swallowed the pill with the water as I rubbed my head gently. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I tried to remember, and it soon clicked like a camera taking a picture. My memories flashed one after another, and I could remember the pain and the thoughts of dying in the alley alone. 

“Maribear, are you alright?” Papa asked as he placed one of his hands on my cheek. His brown eyes staring at mine with concern.

“I-I thought I was going to die there,” I whispered as tears started to appear. My body was trembling as goosebumps started to appear on my arm.

My parents also started to tear up as they carefully maneuvered themselves towards me hugging me gently but tightly as they could. 

“You’re okay. We are right here. We’ll protect you.” They murmured words of reassurance towards me, and my body was relaxing in their hold. 

“Who found me?” I asked after they brushed a piece of my hair out of my face. 

“Chat Noir,” Maman said in a grateful tone. 

“C-Chat Noir?!” I asked, shocked but regretted the movement since I felt a jolt of pain in my arm from moving it recklessly. I noticed it was in a sling and assumed Papa put it on. He was the one who took the first aid course with me a long time ago during that summer course. 

“He found you in that alleyway, and he was so worried about you. He kept placing the blame on himself, you know.” Maman chuckled as Papa shook his head slowly. 

“The boy was furious with himself, and we practically had to force him to take the bag of treats we gave him.” Papa exclaimed as I chuckled at the thought of Chat refusing pastry goods. 

“I was akumatized because I thought he was breaking my poor little girl’s heart. When he was the one who saved my little girl, I was here tending to the bakery without a care.” His mirth soon turned into regret. 

“He forgives you,” I spoke softly. My hand reached out to comfort Papa to reassure him. 

Papa looked at me fondly as he gently hugged once more as his arm wrapped around my small frame. 

“My baby girl, we should let you rest.” Both of them started to climb down the stairs when I asked them something. 

“Have you seen my earrings?” I asked but they both shook their heads no.

“I’m sorry sweet heart, but I think the man who injured you took them,” Maman responded in a soft voice. 

“We will go to the hospital later, right now, rest and try to relax.” 

They shut the door and I was left alone with my racing thoughts.

Where’s Tikki? How did Chat Noir find me? What about Ladybug?

I decided to take a nap, and I woke up to some chicken noodle soup. After that, we headed to the hospital, and it was confirmed that I have a broken arm and fractured ankle bone. They cleaned the wounds once more, and they also put casts on them. Police came soon after, and they had asked me what had happened. I told them what had happened, and one looked at me with curious eyes. 

“Did this man seem big and very dirty? Very crude? Muscles and wearing ragged clothes with scars over his arms?” 

“Yea, how did you know?”

“Chat Noir delivered two men to me and my partner he had captured.” I was left blank as the words registered in my head. 

Chat took care of the man. Suddenly, I felt something lift in my chest and I relaxed. 

“Thank you for the details, mam,” they nodded their heads before I stopped them from exiting. 

“Is- is this going to be public?” I asked in a small voice. 

“We can tell the others it was anonymous, your name won’t have to be released.” They looked at the other before their eyes softly looked at me reassuringly as I nodded my head. 

My parents and I soon headed home, and they quickly told me to rest and call them if I need anything. 

It was nighttime by the time I finished drawing some designs, and I ate the dinner they brought upstairs. It was difficult using my left hand, but I managed. 

I was about to change when I heard a knock at my trap door above. I quickly went up being careful of my foot. I opened it to see Chat Noir staring at me with a concerned face. 

“Chat Noir?” I asked carefully. 

“Marinette?” His eyes quickly found the cast on my arm. He rushed and took the door away, so I could rest my left arm. 

“Umm… how about I go up?” I started to get up but yelp when I put pressure on my foot. 

He picked me up quickly but gentle in a bridal style and carried me onto the chaise outside. 

“Thanks.” I responded, but he just nodded his head. I saw his hand twitching and couldn’t help but sigh. His eyes widened slightly as I slowly leaned to take his hand. As soon as I touched his hand, it was like I burned him. 

“Marinette, I am so sorry!” He cried as he looked at me with a sorrowful look. His head turned directly to mine as he crouched down in a guilt like manner.

“For what? You saved me?” I asked in confusion. 

“I should have been there quicker.” He looked at me as bruises littered my skin. 

Oh. 

I let my face relax, and I took his hand again. This time I held slightly firmer than before to keep him from yanking it back.

“Do you feel this?” I squeezed his arm slightly harder but not to hurt him, and he nodded.

“I am still here. I am still alive. I can still move. I can still heal. Not many others can say that, Chat.” 

His face was blank as he stared at my right arm that was still in the sling.

“Besides, this is nothing to my usual bouts of clumsiness,” I smirked as his mouth gaped at me. 

I snickered, and soon, it turned into a laugh as he started to join. 

“Classic Marinette, always making someone smile.” His smile and comment left me a little breathless, but I refuse to admit to anything. 

“Oh, I forgot to give these to you. He handed me my wallet and a cracked phone. 

“Thanks,” I hoped he had my earrings but apparently not. 

“No smile? Maybe for these then?” He then showed my earrings.

“My earrings! How did you find them?!” I asked, shocked and happy. I went to grab them and held them tightly in my palm.

“They were sitting right next to you. I assume the guy accidentally dropped them when he left. I luckily found them.” He smiled as he saw my excitement.

I wanted to hug him, but I couldn’t move from my position. As I said this out loud, he laughed and he was the one who hugged me tightly and placed his face into my shoulder. 

“Thank you, Chat.” 

“It was no problem.” he whispered sweetly as he took my hand and kissed it softly.

“I think it is time for this princess to rest.” I knew my cheeks were tinged red as he lifted me up gently and took me all the way to the floor where he directed me to my closet and drawers. 

I took my pajamas out and limped to the bathroom. 

I soon was changed after having him help me into my shirt. Both of our faces were red but we managed somehow.

He then lifted me up into his chest to lay me in my bed as soft as he could. 

“Kitty? Are you going to come back again?” I asked curiously. 

“If you want me to,” He looked at me with a small smile. 

“That would be nice.” 

“Okay princess, see you tomorrow.” He saluted and closed the door as I rubbed my earrings. 

“Marinette?” 

“Tikki?!” I gasped and saw the familiar red and black kwami. 

“Tikki!” I cried as she zoomed to my cheek. 

“Marinette! I’m so sorry! This shouldn't have happened.” She cried as I shushed her quietly.

“I’m fine. I’m going to be fine. How did you hide? Chat said that my earrings were right next to me.” I asked with wide eyes. 

“I hid behind the trash can, and I saw what that man did to you. It broke my heart watching you be hurt like that. I wished you had the earrings on you, so I could heal you. But, they were off and you had to be the one to put them in. I figured that if someone found you, they would assume the earrings were yours and would give them to you. I followed Chat Noir back to your home and waited until he gave you the earring back,” Tikki explained. 

“Thank kwami for Chat, huh.” I whispered as I let my head fall onto the soft pillow.

“He was worried about you.” 

“I wonder why, though, I’m just a civilian, who had blurted out she loved him,” I winced as I remember that day. Not my finest moment, I admit. 

“I think you should rest first before wearing your mind down with these questions, Marinette.”

“Okay, night Tikki,” I whispered as I soon fell asleep.

“Night, Marinette.”

* * *

Adrien’s POV

After that night as Chat Noir, I have been visiting Mari everyday for the past three weeks. People kept asking what happened for her to get the cast, and she would respond that she took a fall a bit too hard. I noticed immediately the makeup she wore at school, but no one questioned it because no one cared enough to pay attention due to Lila’s stories. I could feel a little pit of disgust and anger at my classmates, especially with Alya. I mean, she is supposed to be Marinette’s best friend for kwami’s sake! Nino, at least, had the decency to ask Marinette if she needed help, but she, being her stubborn self, refused all help until I came and took her bag without asking her. She was left a stuttering mess, but she didn’t stop me from helping her. After that, I carried her bag and stuff wherever she went. Also, if I went to a photoshoot, Nino would be the one who had her stuff. Hawkmoth has been less active these passing weeks, which is good. He, so far, sent out only two akumas, and Ladybug apparently twisted her wrist. So, she has been less present in coming out for patrolling. 

“Adrien?” Marinette asked me, interrupting my thoughts. 

“Yea, Marinette?” I turned my head to see her staring at me with a pensive look. 

“D-do you maybe, I don’t know, uh, come with me to the bakery, the Dupain-Cheng bakery, if you didn’t realize the bakery I was talking about. And, eat some of the food there if you want also, I mean it’s a bakery so of course you would eat there and-”

“Sure, Marinette.” I chuckled as she started to ramble in her cute action. 

Wait, cute? No, not cute. Just funny. Yea, funny. 

We headed towards the bakery not paying attention to the liar’s glare at Mari’s back specifically. 

“So, how is the arm and ankle?” I asked as I continued to carry her stuff. 

She was pouting when I took her stuff before she could even look at it. Adorable.

“Great! The doctor says I’m healing faster than normal, so I am going to be able to take them off soon. At least, the ankle. Arm will take up to another month…” Her face was smiling before it went back to pouting, and I snickered at the face. 

“Cheer up, Marinette. I can be your hand boy for another month.” her face went red at my comment as she remained silent at the comment.

Chill Adrien, you’re not Chat Noir at the moment who teases your friend. This is Marinette who is talking to Adrien. 

“Cruel world,” I heard Marientte murmur, and I frowned at the statement. 

We soon went into the bakery and ate the treats Mrs. Cheng and Mr. Dupain brought us. By the time we finished, it’s already time to go. As we were heading back, I noticed Lila standing around alone, for once. She narrowed her eyes at us, but she turned around and headed back inside.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Marinette staring where I was. 

“You think she is planning something?” I asked her. 

That made her jump slightly and groan at the pain she felt from her ankle.

“Sorry,” I apologize sheepishly. 

“Fine, it’s fine. I don’t know what runs in that girl’s head. I just know, I want to stay the hell away from it.” I saw her shoulders raise and tense like she was trying to hide in a defensive shell. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” I smiled reassuringly, but Marinette didn’t look at me. 

We soon were in the classroom, and the day soon ended quickly. We parted our separate ways after I dropped her off at her house. 

It was soon night, and I was going to visit Marinette again, when Plagg said something. 

“Kid, are you really going to be visiting her every night? She might need her privacy, you know. Remember last time when you didn’t knock.” His voice faded into a snicker as my face turned red. 

She was changing clothes when I entered without knocking. We were both frozen until she grabbed something near and threw it with scary accuracy at my head. Using her non dominant hand. Suffice to say, I knock every night now. 

“Shut up.” I growled non threateningly. 

I was soon hopping over buildings not paying attention to the people on the ground. I soon arrived at Princess’s balcony and knocked. She quickly came up and opened her door. 

“Hey, Kitty!” her voice joyfully greeted me. 

“Hi, Purrincess.” I smirked as she let out a groan at my pun as her head rolled back. 

“What? Not a-mew-using enough?” 

“You’re terrible,” She went down the steps, and I followed suit. 

We were playing around on her console and ate tons of pastries, and we talked all night. It was just a blast to be like this with her. She told me that her cast was going to be taking off on her ankle but should still be on with her arm for another week. Doctors were amazed at her healing process, but then again, I think her healing has somewhat been accelerated due to the amount of clumsy falls she has had in her past. 

The night was incredible and when I was about to leave, she gave me a gift. A gift! For me! It was a little ladybug plushie that had a small smile on it. 

“I know how much you love Ladybug, and you are always saying you never have enough luck. So, I made a ladybug plushie that way you always have luck with you when you sleep to take out during the day. And, um, yea.” She was slowly turning red as I stared at her holding the ladybug. 

“You probably don’t want this since you are too old for these types of things. I will just-” I snatch the plushie faster than a person could say Camembert. 

“It’s perfect, princess.” I pulled her into a hug bringing my face closer to nuzzle it into her neck.

“Hey princess, you don’t mind me coming over every night, right?” I asked as I remembered Plagg’s words. 

“What- no! I like having you over!” Her brows furrowed in confusion. “What made you think otherwise?” She asked. 

“I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I understood if you wanted some privacy during some nights.” 

“I’ll tell you if I want you here or not,” she rolled her eyes as I chuckled. 

“Night, princess.” 

“Night, kitty.” 

I was off and held the ladybug tightly in my hand. The night wind brushing my face felt natural and freeing. I soon returned to my window and jumped down feeling like I was on cloud nine. 

“Well, look who we have here.” My head whipped towards that voice. 

It can’t be. She wouldn’t possibly be here. Why is she here?!

Lila emerged from the shadows and strutted carefully into the moonlight. 

“Chat Noir, what a surprise.” She drawled in amazement. 

“Miss Rossi,” I carefully answered. “What are you doing here?” I was curious to see her lie out of this.  
“I’m here to see Adrien, of course. The real question is why are you here, and no Adrien in site?” I tensed slightly, having a feeling what she was trying to accuse me of. 

“I’m here to deliver a gift to him from my friend. As a thank you of sorts,” I replied coldly. I still remember the time she tricked me, leaving Ladybug alone with the akuma. 

“Who’s the friend?” She asked suspiciously and coldly. 

“Someone who isn’t your concern.” 

“Really, what is the gift?” 

Sorry Marinette.

I show her the ladybug, and see her narrow her eyes at me. 

“Well, isn’t that interesting.” She took calculated steps and was about to take the animal before I dodged her grab. 

“I don’t think so, Miss. Rossi,” I whipped around and avoided another grab. I could see her becoming frustrated at the lack of success. 

“And, why not, Chat Noir?!” She growled as she missed once more.

“I happen to remember you. Your impulsive behavior in aiding the akuma after I took you to safety. I happen to remember that you weren’t akumatized during that incident.”

“What can I say, self preservation is something I pride myself in. Surely, you would understand.” 

“I can’t say that I am quite interested in listening to your excuses. Now, if I can drop off my package and leave, then it has been a pleasure talking to you,” I quickly set the ladybug where she couldn't reach but I could. 

“Why the rush, Chat Noir, after all I have been waiting for a long time for you.” My head turned quickly, and I saw Hawkmoth. 

“What?!” I gasped as I heard him chuckle.

“Shock, aren’t we?” he walked closer as I took my baton out. 

“I don’t think so,” Lila lunged for the weapon and took me by surprise.

I was no defenseless and trapped. 

Shit!

“You-you’re working for Hawkmoth?!” I looked at her in a new light. One, where I really am starting to hate her. Also, regretting saving her fuck up ass. 

“Self preservation, Chat Noir. I know who is going to win.” She held tightly to my weapon as Hawkmoth walked closer. 

“You’re not taking my miraculous!” I snarled as he laughed a chilling voice. 

“That’s assuming that I am asking for it.” he soon moved his body where a sword was at my neck, ready to plunge at a moment’s notice. I remained perfectly still knowing he could end me swiftly. 

“Now, I wouldn’t want to make a mess of this room, so why don’t you give me the ring like a good cat. Or, I cut the finger that has the ring.”

“Fuck you!” I hissed as he pulled the sword to have it slice my throat if I made the slightest movement. He motioned for Lila to come forward. She pried my hand out and slid the ring off.

“No!” I yelled as my transformation fell, and Plagg tried to escape. 

Lila quickly slipped the ring on. 

“Come here, now!” Plagg stopped and floated back with anger on his face. 

“I am god, you insolent fool! The god of destruction and chaos! You will pay for this!” he yelled as Hawkmoth chuckled. 

“I have a god who follows my orders. You will too.”He lifted the sword from my neck, and he gasped at my face. 

“Adrien?” 

“Fuck you!” I backed away and was about the run out the window when he grabbed my collar. 

“Enough of this! Here, all this time, you were Chat Noir. I had my suspicion, but I waved it off when I saw Chat Noir and Adrien at the same time.” 

“Dark wings fall.” 

I gasped as I saw who it was. 

“Father?” I asked, shocked.

“Adrien, think! If we joined together, what we could accomplish! We could bring your mother back!” Father’s grip on my shoulders were tight. 

“Mother?” I questioned. 

“With the power of the miraculous together, we could bring her back.” he whispered in my ear. “Don’t you want your mother back?” he asked and I looked at him. Finally, look at him. A desperate man. 

“Not like this. What would Maman think? She would be disgusted with the acts you have done.” Father’s face fell slightly, but then put the cold mask I was used to. 

“I wished it didn’t have to be this way, Adrien, but you left me no choice. Do it.” he commanded as I whipped my head to see Nathalie put something on my head.

The only thing I heard was Plagg’s voice calling my name.


	5. Chapter 5

Plagg’s POV

My arms were fighting against the invisible bonds inflicted upon me when the kid’s father threw something at me! My head was ringing like a damn bell in my head after I woke up. My thoughts were all over the place when I came to, and my body felt heavy and hard to move. Light barely lit the room and the stench of old decayed carpet filled the entire place. 

As my eyes became more focused, I noticed Nooroo sitting in the corner of the claustrophobic cage. Nooroo poor wings, that were once always flapping, barely lifted. His purple eyes, that once filled with happiness, only had torture in them. He was skinnier than a marker with bruises over him. 

I looked over to still see that stupid, lying girl wearing my miraculous. She is my “master” until another person puts the ring on. A hiss came out as I tried to get out of the stupid cage Nooroo and I were in. 

Bleating hot rage filled my entire being when I saw Hawkmoth turn into the kid’s father. It explained why he was absent in the kid’s life, but also makes it a hundred times worse for my kid. Always lying to his son about what he was doing and trying to do something that should not be done with the miraculous. He almost killed his son more times than I would consider possibly normal for a human. And actually, a few times, he did kill his own son! 

“When I get out of here, you will pay for your crimes!” I screamed as I kept battering into the barrier. It was enchanted, so I fucking couldn’t phase out. 

“Quiet, pipsqueak!” the sausage hair girl snapped. 

My mouth shut closed at the command, but I managed to let out a loud growl when I couldn’t speak. 

That seemed to unnerve the girl a little, but she quickly turned her face into a snarl of her own. 

“Quiet, both of you!” The kid’s assistant whispered-shouted as she sat in her chair. 

Her stiff form and tense back had an authoritative presence. Her face revealed nothing, but a slight twitch in her eyebrows when looking closely. However, I am a god and I do not bow down to the likes of a human-like her. 

“It’s finished. Adrien should be up in a couple of minutes.” The old man proudly walked back as he looked towards me and Nooroo. His face, once always wearing a scowl, turned into a sneering grin. His light footsteps hitting the ground as he came closer to us. 

Nooroo pressed tighter into the corner of the cage as his eyes constantly looked for an impossible escape.

“Soon, I will accomplish my goal. I will have the power of the miraculous and I will win,” He whispered to me as his eyes flashed with that triumph, manic stare. 

“Miss Rossi, please hand the ring over.” His voice turned formal once again as he turned around to hold his palm out open. 

“What?! Why should I do that?!” Her irritating voice screeched, looking at the man with obvious distrust. 

“I will not ask again. Give me the ring,” His calm voice with an underlying tone of power and command. 

“I have been helping you! I should at least deserve a chance to wield the ring!” She stomped her legs like a toddler would in a temper tantrum. 

“Foolish girl! The only reason why you have that ring is because that kwami is in his cage. Once he is out, he can and will inflict harm on you. Even against your command.” 

He isn’t wrong, but why does he care about this human’s life?

“So, Adrien has been wearing the ring? He isn’t harmed!” Her voice was becoming a nuisance and an annoyance. 

I was finding the idea of cataclysming the girl more entertaining by the passing second.   
“Adrien gained the kwami trust and care. You, however, could be less important to him. That’s why Adrien will continue to wear the ring.” 

What?

“What?!” 

“Sir?” 

We all looked at him shocked before my face turned into a vicious grin. 

“Adrien will continue to wear the ring, but he will use it under my orders.” 

Fat chance!

“Arrg… what in the world is happening?” 

Adrien! He’s awake! I floated up in excitement as he started to walk towards us in confusion and… annoyance?

“I was sleeping for a few moments, and I heard this racket going on. Can’t any of you be quiet and let me be at peace?” His voice cold without ever raising his voice. 

“Miss Rossi, the ring.” I turn my head back again to the old man, seeing him looking at the girl with impatient eyes. 

“I don’t think so. How do you know Adrien isn’t going to tell Ladybug about all this?!” 

That’s because he is! He literally chose Ladybug over you!

“Give me my ring, now,” Adrien’s voice growled. It was dangerous with a borderlining murder type of threatening voice a person ready to kill would use. 

Before anything else could happen, Adrien quickly grabbed Lila’s arm roughly in a tight grip and forced her hand open.

Her pained whimpers were ignored as he slipped the ring off her hand and onto his finger. 

“Adrien!” I called out and saw his head snap towards me. His face remained calm although the hatred and disgust radiated from his tense form. 

“You locked Plagg in a cage!” He quickly stormed to the cage and opened the damn thing. I quickly flew out and rushed to my kitten. When I went to nuzzle Adrien, he turned around quickly and glared at everyone in the room. 

“Adrien?” I asked, confused. 

“Plagg, stand by.” 

What?!

“Adrien, you need to control your strength better.” His father came closer but Adrien’s face remained hard. 

“She should have given me my ring when asked. It’s her fault if anything for not listening.” 

Kid?

“I suppose I do agree with you.” His father looked at Lila before snapping to Adrien’s gaze once more.

“Kid? Hey! What in the world are you doing?! We should be heading towards Ladybug! Not chit chatting with the enemy!” I yelled in confusion and shock. 

“Plagg, that would be illogical. Father is not my enemy. Ladybug is. We need her earrings. We know she won’t give them up without a fight. Father is just trying to get my mother back.” Adrien’s voice was monotone, and he was frowning with a blank expression. 

“What! Kid?! What in the world are you thinking?!” 

“I am thinking clearly. You are the one who needs to understand.” He turned around and I looked into his eyes. 

I gasped as I saw nothing in his eyes. No life. No spark. Nothing. No… nononono!

“You didn’t…” I trailed off brokenly. 

“I think he is going to be a great help.” The kid father's words from before. 

“What did you do?” the liar asked as she raised one eyebrow up.

“I took away, so to speak, his personality.”

“YOU TOOK HIS SOUL!” I screamed in rage. 

“It was only holding him back,” the man scoffed. “And, I didn’t take it. I simply locked it away.” 

Adrien’s eyes were empty like glass as he stared at his old man with indifference. 

Even the assistant’s eyes went wide at the remark. 

“Come Adrien, it is time for you to rest. You have school in the morning.” Adrien started to walk away before he stopped. 

“Come on, Plagg. Now.” I felt the pull as I was dragged towards Adrien. 

No… I am so sorry, kid. I’m sorry I failed you.

* * *

Marinette’s POV

I trudged up the school’s steps, limping each time as I lifted my leg. Adrien would usually walk with me telling some silly jokes, but he didn’t show up at his usual time today. I kept walking until I saw his limo pull over at the school. 

Strange, isn’t he normally early?

I kept walking up the steps before waiting for Adrien at the top. 

“Hey, Adrien!” I smiled while waving with my non-injured arm. 

I lost the smile instantly and in place was a shocked gasp.

Holy shit!

“Hello, Marinette.” 

Even his voice is different!

“Y-you’re not, um, usually this late, w-what happened?” I questioned uncomfortably.

His entire outfit did a 180! His shoes were black and formal. His once black shirt was now a white stylish top shirt with a formal jacket to boot. His hair was styled like Felix's when he came here. His eyes held a dangerous but chilling that left me feeling judged, but it seemed so empty at the same time. I took a step back and saw him raise his eyebrow at me. 

“Umm… look nice. I mean, nice look. As in, you look nice! With that outfit! Just the outfit! And the hairstyle! And the shoes! And I’m going to be quiet now.” I snapped my mouth shut as Adrien continued to stare at me. 

I was feeling so uncomfortable right now, but he kept staring at me with this expectant look. 

“Yo, Adrien! What’s with the new look?” Nino walked over and slung his arm around Adrien’s shoulders. Adrien swiftly took Nino’s arms off, and both Nino and I looked at him shocked. He never has done that before. 

“Father suggested I act a little more upper class than I usually have. I decided to listen to the advice.” I narrowed my eyes slightly at Adrien strangely, but Nino nods his head.

“Ah, of course, dude! So, how has your weekend been?” After that, the two guys walked together inside the school leaving me to question what in the world has happened. 

“Oh Marinette,” a voice sang my name, but it was more like a screeching bird.

I turned my head to the bottom of the stairs and saw the damn snake herself. 

Her sausage hair framing that manipulative little face she has. Eyes that will pull you in, except you can’t escape from her hypnosis. And once you fall, she will strike you at your weakest point like the snake she is. 

“Lila,” I replied curtly. 

“Didn’t you see my Adrien’s new look?” She asked with a smile.

“Your Adrien?” I tilted my head to the side before letting a small laugh. My hand wrapping around my backpack strap to keep from fiddling as I stared at her confidently.

“I think you need to clean that brain of yours because clearly you aren’t thinking correctly. He isn’t yours. He isn’t anyone's property except his own.” 

Her little smile turned into a full-blown grin as she smiled deviously. 

It caused my smile to drop and uncertainty running through my mind. 

She grabbed my hand and yanked me into the school doors, finding Adrien and Nino quickly. 

I held back a startled yelp as she pulled my good arm around like a rag doll. 

“Oh, Adrien! Come here, please?” Her shrill voice shrieking as she turned to give me a smirk before replacing it quickly with a “genuine” smile. 

Adrien’s face remained cold as he stood up, excusing himself from Nino before walking quickly towards us. His eyes immediately spotted me and Lila’s conjoined hands before flicking to my eyes. 

“Marinette, here, has a question for you.” She said with an overly innocent look. 

I tried to pull my hand out of her tight grasp, but she kept a firm hold of my wrist. 

I remained silent as I felt uncomfortable with Adrien staring at me. 

“What is your question, Marinette?” He asked as he looked me dead in the eyes. 

I tried to yank my grip, but she still isn’t budging. 

Damn it, Lila! Let go!

“Lila, she commented on something. I figured you would tell us if you guys wanted to be public, but she-”

Adrien walked over to the two of us, and I froze, halting all words I was going to say. He looked down our hands, and, using his own strength, broke Lila’s grip on my wrist. Immediately, I see the bruises on my left wrist from her handgrip as he tightly holds Lila’s wrist. I couldn’t see his face, but Lila’s face was petrified and pale.

“Don’t touch her. Don’t talk to her. In fact, never even be near her presence, bitch.” he growled quietly so only the three of us would hear it. I stared at Adrien in shock at his words, especially when he hates cursing in public. 

“Adrien?” I asked, startled. 

He barely spares me a glance before continuing on. 

“Don’t touch me. Do not speak to me. If you know what is good for you, you will turn around and leave. Do I make myself clear?” His voice, it sounded so much like… 

“But, Adrien?! Remember? You are my boyfriend!” She whined as her eyes stared at Adrien’s with a sort of, you remember don’t you, look. 

“Leave. Now.” 

I wanted to leave. Now. I glanced around nervously, and I saw some people looking at us curiously. I wanted to hide under a hole and never leave it. Red started to rise around my cheeks, and I was starting to put a damn tomato to shame. My back grew tense around my shoulders as I lowered my head down in discomfort. 

“Adrien, remember our deal,” Lila whispered growled. 

My eyes went back to Lila and Adrien immediately at that comment. 

Deal? What deal?

“Bitch, listen here!” Adrien hissed. His eyes were narrowing like a cat would as they would attack their prey. “I refuse to take part in any deal my father said I would do with you. You are nothing but an ass-kissing bimbo of a motherfucking cunt! I will not lower my standards and be with you, especially in a relationship. If I were to date anyone, it would most definitely not be  _ you _ !”Adrien’s face was so close to Lila’s, and she looked ready to faint on the spot.(pun not intended)

“Really? Anyone? Even Marinette?” Lila, who clearly knew nothing of when to shut up, looked pointedly at me.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Nononono! Please, don’t look at me. 

He turned his head to me. 

FUCK!

He turned his head towards Lila once more, and he gave her a disturbing smirk before letting her go. When he released his hand, I saw the bruises on her wrist. I gulped as Adrien got closer to me. 

“Uhh…Adrien? Look, can’t we talk this out?” I felt my feet taking a step back as he continued to march forward. I flinched at the cold metal that grazed my neck as I came into contact with the lockers. 

His arms extended out and trapped my head where he was staring at me with this predatory gaze. 

Shit! Shit! Shit!

He leaned closer to my face, and my heart was pounding basically out of my chest. His perfect lips were so close to mine, and his breath hit my lips. I took a deep breath before he brushed his lips against mine before immediately reeling back with a vicious smirk. He turned his head towards Lila with a feral grin. 

“Does that answer your question?” He asked innocently, but it was anything but innocent. 

Breaking down. Mind shut down. Turning off. Is this heaven or hell? Oh, look at that. I’m dead.

“Marinette?” 

“Meep! Marinette cannot answer right now, please try again at a later time.” Words flew from my mouth as I stared glazed eyes somewhere. Something touched my forehead before I registered someone carrying me. I swung my arms around the person’s shoulders and laid there in their arms. 

When I finally came to, it was with Adrien carrying me towards the nurse’s office. 

I tugged at his sleeve as he stared at me with unnerving eyes. 

“Class, please.” 

“Marinette, I highly doubt you should be-”

“Class. Please.” 

He changed course and started to head to class. 

“Y-you know you can put me down. Right?” 

He set me down gently and allowed me to get my legs to function again. 

When I finally was able to walk, we were silent as we headed to class. 

_ Why did he kiss me? He never would have done that, even when being antagonized. Now that I think about it, he only kissed me because he didn’t want to kiss Lila. That’s probably the only reason he kissed me in the first place. Yea, that’s it. Nothing else.  _

“I did not ask your consent, and for that, I apologize.” 

“Huh?” I asked, distracted.

“I kissed you without your consent, and for that, I apologize for doing that.” He made the motions of being sorry, but something in my head told me it wasn’t sincere. 

_ Bad brain. He doesn’t like me like that.  _

“It was me or Lila, right? Of course, you would choose someone who doesn’t breathe down on your neck,” I laughed shallowly but stopped when there were no sounds coming from him. 

_ Shit, I just made this weirder. _

I looked back up uncomfortably to see him staring at me with blank eyes. 

“Ummm…” 

_ Ow!  _

There was a sudden pain in my back that made me wince. 

_ Damn, why am I feeling pain there? _

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked. 

“Yea, fine. Just sore in the back,” I shrugged off the question as I tried to rub the sore spot.

Nothing was working, however, and the pain just kept throbbing there. 

“Well, I hope it alleviates soon,” With that, we both enter the classroom in silence. 

It was weird, and something about him seemed so unnatural. 

“Class is starting. Marinette, please, take a seat.” I jolt out of my thoughts as I hustle towards my seat to find Alya and Nino sitting there. And, Adrien is sitting by himself. I glance up to see the empty space in the back row to Adrien’s empty spot. He has his bag there, though, so he probably wants to be left alone. 

“Marinette?” 

“Huh?!” I exclaimed as I’m broken out of my thoughts again. 

“Class is starting. Are you alright?” Ms. Bustier asked. 

“F-fine,” I croaked before heading up the steps to the back when Adrien spoke up. 

“How about you sit next to me, Marinette?” He asked indifferently. 

“Umm…” I struggled to respond but Ms. Bustier responded for me. 

“Yes, we are going to be doing partner projects. It will be best if you sit with Adrien.” 

“Umm… sure. Yea, okay,” I turned around and took a seat where Adrien’s bag was. 

A note was slipped towards me as Bustier started her lecture. 

_ Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It was not my intention to do so, and I hope you do not mind about the seat arrangement.  _

I glanced up to see Bustier still talking. 

I grabbed my pencil and wrote down quickly before sliding back to Adrien. 

_ It’s fine. I am just not really present right now. Don’t worry about it. _

Not even ten minutes later, there was a loud akuma alarm echoing the school building. 

“Bathroom! Sorry!” I squeaked as I ran out of the classroom. 

I went into one of the stalls as I opened my bag. 

“Marinette, are you okay? You seem really out of it,” She asked, concerned. 

“Besides the minor pain in my back, I’ll be fine. We have an akuma to take down, anyway. Tikki, spots on!” 

After that, I was heading out to go after the akuma. Not even registering that Adrien had said he would follow me to make sure I was alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated this chapter so the second part is now on this. I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette's POV

I can’t believe that happened. It’s a dream come true, so why doesn’t it feel like it?

“Marinette? Are you alright?” I snapped out of my thoughts as Tikki appeared in front of me. 

“Marinette! Your wrists!” She quickly flew down to examine the imprint left on them. 

“It’s fine, Tikki. Adrien managed to peel Lila’s grip off me. The real question is why I feel some sort of pain in my back.” I shrugged my shoulders trying to alleviate the pain, but it just isn’t working. 

Tikki frowned for a moment, but she shook her head. 

“We’ll talk about this later, we have an akuma to fight!” I nodded at the words, and called the transformation words. 

Soon, I was leaping out of the window and heading towards the screams and cries of Paris citizens. 

“Help! Somebody, help her!” I quickly turned my route to see a woman trying to hold up this heavy car piece that was pressing on the other girl’s arm. 

“I got it!” I yelled as I slid my yo-yo underneath the heavy piece to have it come back. I started pulling the piece and it quickly got off the woman’s arm. 

“Are you okay?” I quickly rushed towards them, but damn my back did not like me doing that. 

“I’ll be fine, thanks Ladybug!” I nodded and started swinging again. 

Damn, not only does my back hurt, but my wrists are starting to as well. 

“Everyone is always stronger, faster, flexible. Well, not little ol’ me. No, I was always the weak one. The last one to be picked for any stupid game! Not anymore!” 

As I arrived at the scene, the akuma was male. He was dressed like a strong man, but he definitely had quick feet and seemed to possess the flexibility of a worm. 

“Hey, Inchy! Why don’t you mess with someone your ⅓ of size!” I yelled as I lassossed my string onto his arm and yanked hard. 

His balance got off put, but he quickly rectified it by flinging his arm back. I was thrown back, but landed safely just in the nick of time. 

I tried to find something that stood out, but the only thing I could focus on was the huge mustache. 

“Geez, you would think you were entering a mustache contest with that thing.” I murmured as I stood my ground. 

“Ladybug, you clearly don’t understand how it feels to be picked last. The strong, fast superheroine. I think it’s about time you learned a lesson of what it feels like to be the weak one.” He shouted as he started to charge at me. I quickly jumped out of his way, and threw my yo-yo around his legs and pulled. 

He started to fall but quickly caught himself in a push-up position and jumped back up with a flip to boot. 

I internally yelled  _ “Show off!”  _ in my head. 

“C’mon Chat, where are you?!” I panted as I kept dodging him from the onslaught of jumps and leaps I kept doing to avoid him. 

“Hold still you tiny bug! Let me squash you!” He roared as he picked up a car and threw it in my direction. 

“Fuck!” I cursed as I dodged once again. 

He was prepared however and had another piece of debris flinged at me. 

I didn’t realize it really hit me to be honest until my throbbing head kinda just made everything dark. No other sounds really registered and the weight on me wasn’t really clear until I tried to breathe. 

It wasn’t until I felt the thing lifted off me, and I saw his wide grin as he looked down upon me. My entire body throbbed as he went down to take my earrings.    
“N-no.” I murmured but he was going to get them. 

Suddenly, a baton was in between me and the incoming hand. 

“I think that’s quite enough.” 

I let a breathy sigh and I heard his voice. 

“Chat,” I grinned as I turned my head towards him, but it quickly turned to horror at the sight I saw. 

No...no,no,no,no! 

“It-It can’t be?!” I yelped as I was picked up by the akuma. He was starting to crush me, and boy my chest could feel its effects. 

My vision was starting to cloud, but I can’t forget the suit. 

His white, bleach suit. 

Everything went dark after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so sorry this has no been updated for the longest of time. But hey, I got a snow week off, and I kinda remember I had this.


End file.
